Somewhere With You
by adoringambrose
Summary: OC Beth Rexroat is the daughter of a traveling family. When she moves to Cincinnati, she meets Jon; a boy who is barely passing high school due to his job and taking care of Sami. While in Ohio, Jon tries to get Beth to open up to him about her life, but her life is much more complex than what it seems. Will Jon convince Beth to stay in Cincinnati with him before she leaves again?
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:30 and Jon had just finished emptying the cash register for the night and he was ready to go home. He was exhausted, and the fact that tomorrow was only Thursday made him grumble to himself. Jon had a speech to give in class tomorrow, and he didn't even begin the essay portion of it yet. He hated school; the only reason he went was to make sure Sami was getting an education. It was Jon's last year of high school, but Sami was only a sophomore.

Jon finished putting the money away in the safe and was about to lock up his uncle's store for the night. It wasn't a very big shop, just your average convenience store, but a lot of people came and went throughout the day. The store was smack dab in the middle of town, so a lot of people stopped in on their way through Cincinnati. The only people who worked at Good's Goods were Jon, his uncle Kevin, and Rachelle.

Rachelle was a girl who had a hopeless crysh on Jon ever since she started working there. She was on the cheerleading team at their school, and she was everything a guy could want; tall, tan, light brown hair with piercing green eyes, but nothing Jon was interested in. They both got drunk at a party a few months ago and had sex out of Jon's better judgement, and since then, she hadn't stopped chasing after him. Under her nice girl act, Rachelle was a total bitch, and she had slept with just about every football player at Wrigley High.

Jon didn't care that Rachelle was a slut, he just liked a little challenge when it came to girls. Jon didn't think he was the best looking; he was rather tall, but he was skinny. He had gained a lot of muscle from his weight lifting class at school, but his height and weight never really balanced out. His hair was kinda long, and it was a light auburn shade, and he had piercing blue eyes to top it all off. A lot of girls had thrown themselves at Jon through out his high school experience, and that's what turned him off.

As Jon was about to exit the store, a knocking came from the outside, and a young girl was standing in his vision. He couldn't really get a good look at her; it was dark and raining, so she had a hood over her head. Jon found this pretty sketchy, so he just pointed to the sign on the door.

"We're closed." Jon pointed at the sign.

"Can I please just use your restroom for a quick minute? My parents have been driving all day." She frowned as the rain hit her.

Jon huffed and unlocked the door for the girl. When she stepped inside and put her hood down, Jon got a better look at her features; light auburn hair, about the same color as his, beautiful blue eyes, a few freckles adorned on her cheeks, and a grateful warmhearted smile across her face.

"Thank you so much."

"You don't have a gun or anything do you?" He teased.

"No," She giggled, "I don't think you're allowed to bring guns across state lines."

"You traveling?" Jon was intrigued.

"Moving. It's my first night here."

"Oh, cool," Jon tried not to stare at her, but damn, she was beautiful, "Well, I should let you go do your business." He laughed.

"I appreciate that." She laughed back.

The girl hurried off to the sign labeled 'bathroom' and shut the door. Jon looked down at his phone to check the time; 11:42. It was a pretty late time for someone to arrive at their new house, especially on a school night. Jon found this odd, but didn't question it too much. A minute later, the toilet flushed and the sound of the sink running followed close behind. After the hand dryer kicked off, the girl walked out and smiled at him.

"Everything come out alright?" He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed. "I'll let you get back to leaving."

Jon didn't say anything and he watched her walk towards the door, but his voice quickly stopped her.

"Where'd you move from?" He blurted out.

"Arizona," She gave him a soft smile, "Scottsdale."

That explained it. The time zone in Arizona was a couple hours off from Ohio. Jon really didn't need to know, but he was nosy when it came to some things.

"Get home, you look exhausted." The girl frowned.

"I am. School tomorrow, too."

"I know. I start my first day tomorrow."

"Good luck." Jon chuckled.

"Thanks." She sarcastically laughed back.

"Bye."

"Bye." She waved as she ran back out into the sleeting rain to what Jon assumed was her parents' car.

Jon stood in place as he watched the car drive away. He caught himself in a daze and remembered that he didn't even catch the girl's name. He cursed himself for this because the girl was absolutely beautiful, but he doubted that he would see her again anyway. Jon, once more, locked up the store and made his way out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Jon, it's twelve o'clock in the morning, where ya been!?"

Sami was always a little edge when Jon didn't come home on time. He always thought Jon got mugged or killed on the way home from work or something when he didn't call or text Sami to let him know where he was at. Sami and Jon lived together in a trailer near Jon's uncle and the shop. Sami moved in with Jon after his mom kicked him out for locking her out one night after she was plastered and tried to hit him. After that, Jon not only became Sami's best friend, but also his room mate and practical brother.

"Sam, it's cool, man. I just got hung up at work. Go to bed."

"You gonna work on your essay?" Sami sounded hopeful.

"Nah, thought I'd just wing it." Jon laughed.

"Dammit, Jon! How do you expect me to do good in school when I see that you don't give a shit?"

"Because I'm a senior and you're a sophomore, man. We only have like four months left of school anyway."

"Six. Six months for you to bring your grades up enough to graduate, but that won't happen." Sami shook his head in disgust and walked away from Jon, slamming his bedroom door.

Jon hated upsetting Sami, but Sami just expected too much out of him. Nobody cared about Jon's grades as much as Sami did, and Jon hated the pressure. He knew he should do better and at least attempt to try, but with work and taking care of Sami and the shop, Jon didn't have the time to do homework and study. Jon didn't even attempt to look at the rubric for his speech, and walked straight to his room where he plopped down on his bed face down.

* * *

Jon's speech class was the first class of the day, and he knew he'd fail the assignment, so he wasn't even going to take it seriously. Two people went ahead of him before he was called up to the front of the class.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Good." The elderly teacher spoke.

Jon shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders while he smacked his gum.

"I got nothin'." He began. "I don't have time to go home at night and write a speech that means absolutely nothing to me, just to impress you pricks. I don't care about any of you. Hell, I don't care about anyone really, so don't take it personally. This school and every single one of it's teachers - and yes, that includes you, Mrs. Hendrix - is just a waste of time. School is bullshit; it's just an academic game to tell who's the smartest, and to make the stupid kids feel bad about themselves. People like Josh, that kid in the back row who spells like piss, or Allison, that bitch right in the front row who can fit a roll of quarters in between her front teeth. People like me that just don't give a shit anymore."

The room fell silent, and Allison, the girl in the front row, was crying and covering her mouth. Jon laughed to himself and waited for Mrs. Hendrix to say something.

"Mr. Good, go to the principal's office. Now!"

Jon figured that would be his 'punishment' and he made his way out of the door to the principal's office.

When Jon got there, he knocked on the door, and nobody answered, but he heard voices, so he swung the door open to Mr. Belding's office.

"Ah, Mr. Good, what a uh...Jon what did you do this time?"

"The usual." Jon laughed.

"Well, you're here on time."

"What?" Jon lifted his brow.

"This is Elizabeth Rexroat. She's a new student here at Wrigley. Just moved here from Arizona."

Jon's ears perked up when he heard those words. He hadn't even noticed the auburn haired girl in the seat in front of him. She looked back and notice Jon standing there to her surprise.

"Hey, I know you. You let me use your bathroom last night." She laughed.

"Yeah, that was me." Jon smirked.

"Good. Since you two know each other, Jon, please show Ms. Rexroat around the school, and I won't give you a detention."

Jon laughed, but he knew if he got one more detention, then he would be suspended, and probably wouldn't be able to graduate. Anything was better than sitting in detention, and the fact that Jon got to hang out with this beautiful girl all day was perfectly okay with him.

"Alright, Jack." Jon nodded.

"Jon, call me Mr. Belding." He rolled his eyes.

Jon and Mr. Belding had a close relationship since Jon was always down in his office for several different things. Mr. Belding was pretty much the only thing in this school besides Sami that didn't piss him off.

"Sorry, man. Uh, Elizabeth, you ready?"

She was gorgeous. Her hair was long and silky. Her outfit consisted of a high-low sea foam green skirt, a black shirt showing a little clevage, and black wedge heels that enclosed her feet. Jon tried his best not to let his mind wander to the point of curiosity where he would make an ass out of himself, but he did, however, help her with her books.

"Yeah, I'm ready. By the way, you can call me Beth." She smiled.

The two made their way down the hallway to Beth's locker so she could put her stuff away. Beth looked around a lot and looked a little uncomfortable with the large size of the school.

"Don't worry," Jon assured, "It's not as bad as you think."

Beth took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm always the new kid." She frowned.

"Do you move around a lot?"

"Yeah. I've lived all over the place. Oklahoma, South Dakota, North Carolina, Texas, Nebraska, Arizona, and now Ohio. This has all been within the past seven years."

"So you move like-"

"About twice a year," She interrupted him, "I'm used to the moving part by now, just not the meeting new people thing."

"Well, you met me." Jon smirked.

"Guess that's all I need, huh?" She smiled, but then frowned again. "Trust me, Jon, you don't want to get to know me. I'll be gone before you even know my whole story."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Jon scratched his head, "Why don't we go get something to eat, and you can tell me anything you want."

"But what about school?" She lifted her brow at him.

"Oh yeah...uh...well, after school?"

"I have to go-"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. Just say so, and don't feed me some bullshit excuse." Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not...ugh. Let's just go now."

"Sweet. I'll go get my keys while you put your stuff away."

"Okay." Beth smiled while still following him.

Jon looked over his shoulder and noticed she was still following him, so he slowed down for her.

"Where's your locker at?" He asked.

"Uh, locker P56."

"I'm P55," Jon smirked, "We're neighbors."

"Oh." She smiled. "Funny how things work."

"Yeah."

Jon slammed his locker shut after he grabbed his car keys. He waited for Beth to put her stuff away and he smiled to himself after she gently shut the maroon locker. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are, sweet cheeks."

Jon incoherently grabbed Beth's hand and led her out of the back doors of the school. He didn't know how long Beth would be in Cincinnati, but he hoped she would stay for at least a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why Cincinnati?" Jon questioned as he took a sip of his McDonald's coffee.

"My dad's job got moved here." Beth spoke quietly.

"You're pretty quiet." Jon pointed out.

"Well, it's not every day a stranger takes me out to eat." She giggled.

"Well, it's not every night I let a pretty girl in my store to piss at midnight." He laughed.

"Thanks for that." Beth smirked. "But I'm turning eighteen in a few months, so I won't have to move with them again if they ever decide to. And who knows, maybe I'll like this place."

Jon couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and so innocent looking. He wanted to get close to her. He found everything about her so fascinating and hidden. He usually didn't go for girls like her; pampered, pale, auburn hair, probably rich too, but he was willing to do anything to get to know her more. Even though he hadn't even known her for 24 hours yet, Jon wanted to know everything about her before she vanished to another town.

"So what's his job?" Jon asked.

"He's a cop. Well, kind of. I don't know how to explain it." She stammered.

"And your mom?"

"She's a preacher." Beth smiled.

"Cops and preachers," Jon turned his nose up, "Two things that I don't like."

Beth looked up at him and giggled as she saw his nose crinkle. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"Well fine, what about your parents?"

Jon looked down and his smile vanished. He didn't know how to explain to her that his parents up and left him a few years ago.

"They, uh, died..."

"Jon, I'm so sorry..." Beth looked at him with sorrow.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and threw his trash away. He looked over at Beth and reached out his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She frowned and grabbed his hand.

* * *

The car ride back to school was pretty silent and awkward for both of them. It wasn't her fault though, she didn't know about his parents, and that wasn't even the truth, but he didn't tell just anyone about his life. He needed to trust her first. When Jon pulled into the parking lot of the school, he turned off his car and sighed.

"Beth..."

"Yeah?" She looked over.

"Do you wanna maybe hang out tomorrow night or something?" He rubbed his palms on his jeans.

"Hang out and do what?"

"Well, there's this party down at the lake. Maybe you'd wanna go or something. If you don't it's fine, but remember what I said, don't make up some lame excuse, just tell me you don't-"

"I'd love to, Jon." She interrupted and sweetly smiled.

Jon couldn't help but grin at her sweetness. His dimples were now apparent as he looked over at her.

"Cool." Was all he managed to say with a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She smiled.

"I could give you a ride home if you want." Jon offered.

"I wish you could." She frowned. "But I have ballet after school. My mom wants me to do all the things she never used to do."

"Well I bet your mom never bailed out on a ballet lesson to hang out with me." He smirked.

Beth's face turned red at his words. He was quite the charmer, and she had to admit that he was really good looking. How could she say no?

"Okay, fine." She smiled.

"I'll be at your locker after school, sweet cheeks." Jon spoke as they got out of the car.

"I'll be there too." Beth grinned.

* * *

"Who was that girl I saw you hangin' out with today, man?" Sami questioned as he opened a Dr. Pepper.

"Oh, Beth? She's new. Thought I'd show her around and stuff. No big deal." Jon hid his smile.

"Uh huh." Sami rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna go to the lake tomorrow, dude." Jon smirked.

"How'd you manage that?"

Sami and Jon sat down at the table in their small kitchen and began eating dinner. Sami's face scrunched up as he saw Jon actually doing homework as they ate.

"What are you doing, Jon?"

"Homework." He shrugged.

Sami knew that Beth was the reason Jon was doing homework. He wasn't complaining, Sami was always on his back trying to get him to do homework, so he didn't mind at all. He actually liked that a girl was being a good influence on him for a change. Who knows, maybe Beth moving to Cincinnati would make life better for everyone.

* * *

Friday night rolled by and the Cincinnati weather turned off a little chillier than everyone expected, but luckily Jon had an extra sweatshirt in his car so Beth wasn't freezing in her thin long sleeve shirt. Jon came up behind Beth and frightened her a little as he touched her shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you." She giggled.

"Yeah, just me." He put his arm around her.

Without hesitation, Beth leaned into his chest and watched the calm waves of the lake move around. Loud music played through the stereo of someone's truck, but it wasn't distracting Jon from this beautiful girl. She looked beautiful in his hoodie with her hair pulled back. She didn't look like the stuffy rich girl that he spent breakfast with the day before, but either way, she looked beautiful.

"Jon?" Beth looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her, their noses practically touching.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you tonight." She smiled, the campfire illuminating her face.

"Me too."

"No, I mean it. I never get to do anything exciting. I had to tell my parents I was studying at the library tonight."

"Aww, you lied to hang out with me?" He smirked.

"Shut up." Beth blushed.

Sami walked up behind both of them and offered them both a beer. Jon grabbed the bottle without hesitation but Beth sort of backed away. It was obvious she had never been in an encounter with alcohol before.

"I don't drink." She spoke softly.

"You ever tried?" Sami took a swig off the bottle.

"Well, no-"

"So try." He gave the bottle to her and walked away.

Beth looked down at the bottle that Sami had opened for her and bit the inside of her mouth. She wasn't so sure, but when Jon told her that it was okay, she gave in and took a sip off of it. To her surprise, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She swallowed the foamy liquid and burped without controlling it. The burp got a laugh from Jon and she blushed covering her mouth.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"So what are your parents gonna say when you come home smelling like beer?" He raised his brow.

"Maybe the same thing when I don't come home tonight." Beth's smile faded away as she looked out at the lake and took a few more drinks off her beer.

"Why wouldn't you be going home?" Jon finished his beer and set it down.

"I'm having fun." Her words began to slur a bit as she moved closer to Jon.

"Beth, you're drunk." Jon rubbed her cheek.

"Jon, don't make me go home." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey," Jon pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, Beth. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do..."

"Can I maybe stay with you tonight?" She sobbed into his hoodie.

"Uh, we don't have an extra bed and our couch is really uncomfortable. If you want, you can take my bed and I'll take the couch." He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't mind cuddling." Beth blushed and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Elizabeth." Jon looked in her eyes.

"Come on, Jon, we're just friends. It's no harm, I promise." She smiled as she ran her finger down his chest.

Jon couldn't help but find her sexy. Even though she was sloppy drunk after just one beer, he still found her beautiful. But he knew that if they were both drunk in his bed, there would be much more than cuddling going on.

"Alright, fine." He pushed his hair back. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." She held onto him as they walked back to his car.

A bunch of people whistled as they saw her walking with Jon back to his car. People assumed that just because Jon was good with the ladies, that he was automatically taking her home to have sex with her, but that wasn't the case. It was far from the truth and he wasn't ashamed to let them know that.

"It's not like that!" He shouted back to them and grabbed her waist as they were walking away.

When they got in the car, Beth kept looking at him with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"What?" Jon smirked.

"You're pretty cute." She blushed.

"Beth, you're drunk." He teased.

"Don't worry, I think you're cute when I'm sober too."

"Oh really?" Jon smirked.

"Mhm." Beth laid her head on the console.

Jon ran his fingers through her hair as her head was laid down, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well maybe I think the same about you."

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait on this story. I've been really busy with school and everything. I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews. (:_**


End file.
